


Rain

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: The World From Water [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, the street is deserted, and things are beginning to fall back into familiar patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

This far north, the rain is icy and the cold sinks deep. There are puddles scattered over the sidewalk, and the two men tromping across it splash through them carelessly. Rain soaks in their hair and drips down their collars, but except to occasionally blink the moisture out of their eyes, neither of them makes any move to stay dry. 

“He’s doing quite well,” one man says, turning his head to glance shyly at his companion. Water droplets clinging to his hair turn with him, faced suddenly with scars, half-healed wounds, and eyes too old for the face they’re set in. “He’ll be six in a few months.”

The man with the old eyes does not acknowledge him beyond the slightest nod, and they continued walking.

The water droplet loses its grip on the man’s hair and slides down his face, dripping off his chin before settling in a crease in his leather jacket. It squeaks slightly every time the man breathes, the old leather stretching against the movement. 

Suddenly, the droplet finds itself gliding down the man’s shoulder as he holds his arm out, carefully, until the back of his hand bumps against the other man’s, and the little droplet runs off of short, calloused fingers onto long, scarred ones. Then, just before it tips off of those ones, too, the hands fumble and turn and the fingers lace together, leaving a single drop of water caught between their palms as they walk together hand in hand.


End file.
